The Boy Nextdoor
by spidermonkey1918
Summary: Bella has lived next door to and loved Edward for years. Could he possibly feel the same way? All Human...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm just testing this out, let me know if you think it's worth continuing. It's all human, canon pairings. Review!!!**

**BPOV**:

You'd think that after knowing someone for over half your life you'd feel comfortable enough to tell them how you felt, right? Well, not for me. I've known Edward Cullen since I was 7.

We moved next door to him and his family. He has an older brother, Emmett, who I love to bits. He's the older brother I never had. Edward's sister, Alice, is one of my best friends.

Then there are his parents, Esme and Carlisle, who are practically my second parents. I have my own parents, Charlie and Renee, who I love, but Carlisle and Esme, especially Esme, act more like my parents than poor Charlie and Renee.

Finally, there's Edward. How do I begin to describe Edward? It's not easy to portray his beauty and kindness and overall perfection with just words. He's my best friend. There isn't anything I couldn't tell him. Except for one thing.

I'm completely and hopelessly in love with him. The problem is, he has no idea and I have no idea how to tell him. I'd ask Alice for advice – her and her boyfriend, Jasper, have been together for years – but I'd never hear the end of it.

Worse still, I know she'd tell Rosalie, one of my other best friends and Jasper's twin sister. Rose would definitely know what to do, she and Emmett have been together longer than Alice and Jasper, but she'd never let it go either.

As I sat there, wallowing in my dilemma, a car horn sounded from outside. It was 7:30am on Monday morning. Edward drove Alice and me to school on his way to his and Emmett's school.

Alice, Rosalie and I went to an all-girl school and all three of us hated it. Esme and Renee had been insistent upon us becoming 'young ladies' and that we were sure to do better without the distraction of boys.

Yeah right. They both know full well that Alice and Jasper have been going out since before we started high school, as have Emmett and Rosalie. Charlie, my father, was eager to postpone my interest in boys for as long as possible.

If only he knew.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to the all-boy school a block away from ours. Emmett was a year above the rest of us, but fit in nicely due to his lack of maturity.

I picked up my bag and put on my hideous school blazer, which we are forced to wear and ran down the stairs to meet the others in Edward's Volvo.

"Morning, Bella." Edward smiled his breathtaking crooked grin. I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Hey. How's everyone?"

"Great! Hey Bells, did you finish that maths homework? Raffety is gonna kill us if we haven't finished by today." Alice spoke in her high, musical voice.

"Yeah, I did it. Nearly killed me, but I managed. Can we not talk about maths, though? It's Monday morning!" Alice laughed and changed the subject to a pair of shoes she had bought on the weekend, to which I tuned out.

"How was your weekend, Bella? We didn't see you at all." Edward asked me in a velvety voice.

"It was OK. We went to visit some friends of Renee's. She couldn't even remember their names, it's been that long." I laughed at the thought of my loveable but scatterbrained mother, as did everyone else.

All too soon, we pulled up in front of the iron gates of Buckingham Ladies College.

"See you after school. I'll pick you up!" Edward called to us as we headed out to meet Rosalie.

"Hey Rose," I greeted as we finally found her. She was sitting on a bench staring into a small mirror fixing her hair.

"Hi! Come on, let's go. If I'm late again I get detention." We rushed up the four flights of stairs to our lockers, which were all next to each other, mine in the middle.

After suffering double maths with Alice by my side, we headed to the cafeteria for lunch with Rosalie. As we stood in line, we were confronted by the world's two most annoying creations: Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

"Well, Jess look who it is," Lauren sneered in my direction.

"Hello Bella. Aw, did you forget to wax again? Your eyebrows are looking a little bushy. Then again, it does balance out the hair!" Jessica taunted.

"I'm sorry, can we help you with something?" Rosalie asked innocently. "We could start by giving you directions to the Chocolate Factory. Willy Wonka must be missing his two bulimic Oompa Loompas. Overkill on the fake tan, ugh!"

Laughing, we picked up our trays and walked away, having again successfully outdone the bulimic Oompa Loompas leaving them open mouthed.

"Good one, Rose," Alice said as we sat down.

"What can I say? I try." We all burst out laughing at her innocent expression.

After a few more torturous hours, the bell finally rang and we were free. I dug my cell phone out of my blazer pocket when I felt it buzzing and opened it to find a text message from Edward.

_Hey, I'm here._

_Tell Al Jazz is picking her and Rosalie up._

_Come soon, I wanna talk to u._

_Love Edward_.

I stared at the screen, confused. What could he possibly need to talk to me about? Could he- no, no way he can't possibly want to tell me what I hear in my wildest dreams!

"Alice, Edward said Jazz is picking you and Rose up. He needs to talk to me apparently. Any idea what it's about?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Nope, but OK, let's go. I haven't seen Jazz all weekend! Come on Rose, Emmett will probably be there, too!"

We walked downstairs and out the gates. Alice and Rose said their goodbyes and turned left while I walked straight ahead to the familiar Volvo which Edward was leaning against.

"Hey," he said smiling. "Ready?"

"Yep. What did you want to talk about?"

"You'll see."

**APOV**:

Of course I knew Jazz was picking me up. Edward had burst into my room this morning muttering something about 'I have to tell her.'

All I can say is it took him long enough. Bella's wanted him for years, I know that. She blushes every time he looks at her. I just hope he doesn't screw it up.

"Why is Jazz picking us up?" Rose asked me curiously. "Come on, I know you know." She added when I didn't reply.

"Edward wants to talk to Bella. As in tell her he loves her talk!"

"'Bout bloody time."

"My thoughts exactly." We laughed as we reached our boys. I kissed Jazz quickly and hopped in the front seat, while Rose and Emmett were making out in the back seat.

_Good luck, Edward_, I thought as I saw him shut the passenger door of the Volvo and climb into the driver's seat.

**OK, please please **_**please**_** let me know!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

My curiosity started to peak when Edward got back into the car. He was fumbling around with his keys, something he never did.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked half amused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all fidgety. So what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just can't get the damn key in the ignition." We both knew I didn't believe him, but I let it go for now.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" We had been quiet for a few moments, a rare situation for us. There was something new in the air, a form of tension. He was...nervous. But I couldn't for the life of me understand why.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere before I drop you home?"

"Where?"

"Do you mind?" he repeated.

"No, I guess that's OK. I should probably tell Charlie or Renee..."

"It's OK, we won't be too long, I promise. I've got a ton of homework today anyway."

"OK?" It sounded more of a question. He smiled reassuringly at me and took off at his usual speedy pace.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me after a while. We were travelling down a road I had never been down before, and Forks is not big.

"I'm wondering where the hell we are. Where are we going?"

"It's just this place I found. I thought you might like it." I didn't know what to say. To say I was morbidly curious would be an understatement. I couldn't wait to find out where he was taking me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just wait til we get there. It's not that far now. I promise you'll like it. It's amazing." I nodded vaguely and looked out the window to the endless forests that just shouted the word 'green.'

After another 5 minutes or so, Edward pulled the Volvo over at the beginning of a track.

"We're going along a trail?"

"Not exactly."

"Edward, you know damn well I can't hike. Don't make me schlep through this deathtrap of a forest!"

He turned to me and looked into my eyes. I was momentarily dazzled.

"Bella," he began softly. "Would I ever let you get hurt by a 'deathtrap of a forest'?" I mumbled a 'I guess not' and obediently followed him to the edge of the woods.

We hiked, or rather Edward hiked while I stumbled around the forest for about 15 minutes before he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Close your eyes. We're here." I reluctantly closed them and allowed Edward to lead me another 10 metres or so into the forest. We had apparently reached an opening, because he had ceased telling me to 'step over this branch' and 'watch yourself, there's a tree root here.'

"OK Bella, open." I did so and gasped. There before me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen.

"Edward...it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"What?" He stared down at his shoes for a few minutes before answering.

"Bella, I brought you here because I needed to talk to you. More like tell you something really..."

"OK..." I waited patiently. "Edward? What do you want to tell me?"

"Bella I..." he began, stuttering slightly. This was not like him at all. "OK, I need your advice."

"About what?"

"Well, I have a problem..."

"No shit, you're all over the place! What's going on?"

"Well...see, I like this girl..." my heart sank. He liked some other girl. Probably some type of girl like Lauren or Jessica. I knew it. I was never going to be the right person for him. "But," he continued. "I don't know how to tell her. I've felt like this for a while now and I just think it's time I told her. I don't really think I'm good enough for her, I mean she deserves so much better, but I can't help but to love her."

My heart started to sink even deeper. He_ loved _her. There was no way I could tell him how I felt now. I had thought maybe, since he wanted to talk to me anyway, I could let him know that I so badly wanted to be more than best friends, but now? No way.

"Well, um, I guess you should just tell her. And of course you're good enough for her. If she doesn't think so, then she's a complete idiot."

"Bells, you're not an idiot."

"What?"

He sighed. "Well, the thing is...this girl that I'm in love with happens to be my best friend. You might know her. She's got wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, she's about your height, she blushes adorably..." he trailed off as what he was saying sank into me.

"Me? You're talking about me?"

"Of course I am. Who else could I possibly be talking about?"

"_Why?_"

He chuckled. "How many times have I told you you don't see yourself clearly? Bella, you've been my best friend since you moved here. Nobody knows me as well as you do. I feel like there's nothing I couldn't tell you, except how I really feel, until quite recently...Bella?"

There were tears cascading down my cheeks. He actually felt the same way I did. I fought the urge to pinch myself, deciding that if this was in fact a dream, I'd deal with the depressing consequences when I woke up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'll take you home now." He stood, looking utterly defeated.

"Wait!" I choked out. He turned back as I scrambled to my feet. "Edward, don't be sorry. Come sit back down."

He hesitated, but sat back down again when he saw the look of pleading on my face.

"Edward, why did you go to leave?"

"You're crying! That's not usually a good reaction as far as I know." He wiped the remains of the tears from my cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"I'm crying because I'm finding it hard to believe. Edward, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I've felt exactly the same way, but I never wanted to say anything in case it ruined our friendship."

He breathed a sigh of relief then chuckled. "God, we're stupid."

"We are," I laughed.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I try something?"

"I guess so." He edged closer to me on the ground and I knew what was coming. I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward Cullen, my best friend (who may now be my boyfriend) was about to kiss me.

He leaned in slowly and I met him half way. We locked in a sweet kiss, his lips moving gently against mine. It was mesmerizing. The kiss started to get more passionate and I pulled back so I could breathe.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah. Bella, can I please be your boyfriend?"

"I'd love nothing more." He smiled his famous crooked grin and pulled my face to his. After another mind-blowing kiss, I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You asked if you could be my boyfriend. Why didn't you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"We both know I'd do anything for you." We both laughed and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my hair then started to stand up.

"Come on, we should probably get home. Renee will be starting to worry about you."

I sighed. "I guess so. Promise you'll take me back here?"

"I promise...I'll even seal it with a kiss." I giggled as he pecked me on the lips once, twice, three times before latching on for several minutes. When I was about to pass out from a lack of oxygen, I pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, it's gonna take me ages to get back to the car."

We finally made it back to the car and the ride home to my house was much too short for my liking. As we pulled up, I sighed. I didn't want to leave Edward now. Not after we finally admitted our feelings for each other.

I grabbed the doorhandle of the car and prepared to get out, but Edward and his astonishing speed beat me to it.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"You're welcome, love." I gasped.

"You called me 'love.'"

"Is that not OK? I mean...I _do_ love you."

"I love you too. And I love you calling me that." I pecked him on the lips and heard a gasp come from the front porch. I spun around to see my mother with a shocked expression on her face. Oops.

**EPOV**:

"Alice!" I yelled in excitement as I walked through my front door. She came bouncing down the stairs.

"You told her?!" I nodded, a huge grin on my face.

"She loves me back! Can you believe it?"

"Duh! I've been saying this for how long? I have to go call her." I rolled my eyes as Alice sprinted to her bag to pull out her cell phone. I vaguely heard my mother speaking very enthusiatically to somebody, but I was too happy to care. I finally told Bella I love her and she somehow loves me back. She is one insane, beautiful girl.

**BPOV**:

My mother followed me into the house as Edward disappeared into his own, calling Alice's name.

"What was that?" Renee asked me with an unexpected tone of excitement in her voice.

"Um...I was kissing Edward?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since about 4:30 this afternoon - " I was interrupted by an excited squeal errupting from Renee's mouth. I just about jumped out of my skin.

"Oh finally! Esme and I have been waiting for this since you two became friends! Oh my gosh I have to go ring her!" Renee practically skipped out of the room mumbling about 'knew it would happen, they'll end up married, go to college together, oh my!' leaving me open-mouthed. They'd been expecting this?

Just as I began to ponder this discovery, my cell phone started to buzz. Hoping it would be Edward, I took it out of my pocket quickly. As I read the caller ID I groaned slightly. Alice. Of course she'd know what had happened by now. She'd want every single detail. I sighed and opened my phone.

"Hey Al."

"Bella! Finally you two got your act together! Do you know how long I've waited for this!! Months!"

"Well that's not as long as our mothers have apparently been waiting."

"What?" I recounted my conversation with Renee to Alice and she laughed.

"Typical. Oh well, you got what you wanted, right?"

"Absolutely. Speaking of which, can you put him on?"

"Yes, alright." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'll be nice and let you tell Rose what happened. I know you will."

"Ah, thankyou Bella. You know there's nothing better than-"

"Good gossip and shoe shopping, yeah I know," we both laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." I heard a shuffling sound then my favorite velvet voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey. So guess what I just found out?"

"What?"

"Esme and Renee have been expecting us to get together and to get married since we became friends."

"Really? Sounds about right," he said laughing.

"Yeah I spose so. You know what? I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I have to go do some homework that I didn't do last night, but I'll see you tomorrow, OK? I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow."

**So, what's the verdict? Let me know!! Soz it's been a while, school started back and yr 12 is a real pain in the ass from day one. Who knew? Lol, anywayz, review and I'll try and update sooner!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

SO sorry it's been so long, who knows if anyone still wants to read this! But, if you do, I would appreciate it and some feedback

BPOV:

So that was the best night's sleep I have EVER had. I dreamt of Edward all night long (more that I usually would). Mind you, the content of my dreams had changed slightly. Instead of me dreaming about Edward confessing his love for me, I started dreaming about…well…new things. Things that were definitely not PG13.

As I sat down at the breakfast table, I noticed Renee staring at me.

"Mom, what are you looking at? You're starting to freak me out."

"Oh nothing,' she giggled.

"What?!"

"Honey, I know you're very happy about being with Edward, but please, be careful. I don't want to be a grandma for at least ten years. You know how hard it was when your father and I had you so young. And Carlisle and Esme for that matter. Don't follow in our footsteps."

"OK, now I am really confused. What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

She laughed. "Honey, you were moaning and groaning in your sleep last night. Even I can guess what you were dreaming about."

Oh. My. God. My face was bright red. My mother knowing I wanted to do all kinds of things to Edward was NOT something I needed. God help me if she tells Charlie.

"OK, for starters, that is so embarrassing and so none of your business. And secondly, we got together yesterday! We haven't even been on a date yet!"

"Bella, sweetie, you know each other inside out, you think a date is going to change that?"

"OK, Mom, we're done here. I have to go to school. "

"Bye, sweetheart, I love you!" she laughed as I walked out the door, beet red.

Edward had an early music class on Tuesdays, so Alice and I caught the bus together. I waited outside the house for her. It was unusual for her not to be waiting for me. Since I am possibly the clumsiest person ever to walk the planet, it can take me a while to get ready.

Finally, I heard the door nextdoor close and Alice rushed to meet me.

"What took you so long? We'll barely make the bus!"

"Sorry Bells, I had a very important conversation to eavesdrop on."

"Oh God, no please no! Mom rang Esme _already_? This might be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me!"

"Of course it's not, Bella. Remember that time when Emmett-"

"OK, OK, I get it. Anyway, let's get this over with. Go ahead, let it all out."

"Oh my God, I have been waiting so long for this! Bella, you know now these dreams will actually come true! By the way, I want details. Or maybe I don't, it_ is_ my brother we're talking about."

"Alice! Calm down. We haven't even been out yet. It's not like I'm going to jump him as soon as I see him." OK, so that was a lie. That was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Uh ha," she said rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say…"

We reached the bus stop right as the bus pulled up. I knew Alice would be dying to tell Rose when we got there, so I hoped the bus broke down.

As it turned out, I had no such luck. The bus trip was quicker than any other Tuesday. Fantastic.

Alice and Rose took great delight in teasing me ALL day. Although I think that was better than when they started giving me 'tips.'

"Oh, you know what you should do? You-" Rose began excitedly.

"You know what you should do? Shut up! This is beyond ridiculous. Don't you think you've embarrassed me enough for one day?"

"But Bella, you guys have never done this before!"

"Exactly! It will be weird enough without adding _leather_ into the mix. I think we can figure it out _when_ we, you know, get to that…stage."

As if this day had not been horrible enough, Jessica and Lauren happened to catch the last part of the conversation. Even they could work out what we had been talking about.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Bella getting sex advice? Oh this is too good. You've finally given up your pathetic crush on Edward. So who's the poor guy who has to sleep with _you?_"

"Fuck off Jessica," Rose sneered. "Don't pretend you ever had a chance with Edward. He has class, and you wouldn't know the meaning of the word."

"Well for _your_ information, Edward and I totally had a thing last year." She was fuming, but had never been a good liar. When she said she had slept with most of the football team at Edward's school, I didn't doubt her for a second.

Rose sneezed. "Oh, excuse me, I'm allergic to bullshit."

And with that, we walked out of the school, Alice and I laughing our asses off and Rose with a smirk on her face.

EPOV:

I hated Tuesdays. I didn't get to drop Bella and spend time with her.

Emmett and Jasper gave me shit all day about Bella and I finally getting our act together. They 'felt it was their duty' to give me advice.

"Whatever you do, make sure she is well satisfied. If she is anything like Rose, you won't get any for a week-"

"OK hold on," Jasper began. "I think maybe we need to start with the basics. I mean, they haven't done this before…"

"You know what, you guys? I think we'll be fine. I really, really don't need your 'advice'. I'm going to pick the girls up."

I couldn't stand to hear any more come out of their mouths.

As I pulled up outside the Hogwarts looking school, I noticed Bella, Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard they were holding onto each other. Well, at least it looks like they didn't give Bella a hard time today.

They wandered over to the car and Rose waved goodbye as she waited for Jasper to arrive to take her home.

Bella hopped into the front seat and leaned over to kiss me. I had waited all day for this moment. I guess we were getting carried away, as we heard a cough from the back seat.

"Um, best friend and_ sister_ watching! Get a room! Ugh."

"Uh Alice," Bella stated, "Do you know how many times we have had to watch you and Jasper practically jump each other? This doesn't even come close, so shut the hell up."

I laughed as Alice scowled, knowing it was true.

"So, how was your day?" I asked as I held her hand.

"Well apart from your sister and Rose giving me hell, it was OK." I rolled my eyes. Of course they gave her shit.

"What were you guys laughing at before?"

They both let out a laugh. "Oh, nothing. Rose just put Jessica Stanley in her place and it was gold."

"That girl is as awful as that guy Newton who is always hitting on you when you visit."

"Oh yeah!" Alice exclaimed. "I forgot about him. He is such a creep." She shuddered.

When we arrived home, Alice said goodbye and walked inside while I walked Bella to her door.

"So, um, Bella," I feigned nervousness. "I was wondering, what are you, um, doing on Friday?"

Bella caught on and acted completely oblivious. "I don't know, I'd have to check with Alice, she always has the weekend planned. Why? Did you have something in mind?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me?"

We both burst out laughing, unable to keep up the act anymore.

"Yes, Edward, that would be nice. Where will we go?"

"Don't worry, I've got it sorted. I should get home, I've got swim practice. I love you," I said, kissing her gently.

"You're not getting away that easy," she said cheekily and pulled me towards her and kissed me so deeply I thought we would both faint.

"I love you too", she said sweetly and walked inside. She was teasing me. I was now fully aroused I had to carry my back pack in front of me. Time for a cold shower and a long swim.

BPOV:

I knew I was teasing him, but to be honest I was teasing myself too. I did not want that to stop and I loved the effect it had on him. We so don't need our friends' advice, I think we've got it all figured out. All we need now is some self control. Well, I do anyway.

I couldn't wait for our date on Friday. It was hilarious and sweet how he asked me and knowing the extravagance of the Cullen family, this date was sure to be amazing. I was going out with Edward, that made it amazing automatically.

Over the next few days, still enduring teasing and 'advice' from Alice and Rose, I started getting really nervous.

"Guys, listen. You know I really, _really_ want to be with Edward. But…"

"But what?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Well with all these feelings I have and all this stuff you guys have been talking about this week, I'm starting to feel…like I'm not ready. I mean, this has all happened so fast. Last week we were best friends and now everyone's talking about sex? I'm so…"

"Nervous?" Rose suggested. "Hon, that's OK! We didn't mean to freak you out, we're just so happy you finally got together."

"Absolutely," Alice agreed. "You don't need to jump into bed straight away. I mean, we can't really talk…but Jasper and I and Rosalie and Emmett didn't have the same friendship as you and Edward. Of course it's going to be different."

"But what if Edward is ready? I don't want to hurt his feelings…"

"Edward loves you. He will support you."

EPOV:

I had our date planned right down to the last detail. Alice, of course in insisted on helping, so I allowed her but only if she swore on Esme's life that she wouldn't spill anything to Bella. I wanted it to be a surprised.

Friday night could not come fast enough. I walked next door at 7pm and Renee opened the door with a smile from ear to ear. She seemed as excited as Esme.

"Bella! Edward is here!"

"Alright! I'll be down in a minute! Damn, Edward you should know by now I'm never on time!" she called from upstairs. Renee and I laughed as she made her way down the stairs.

I walked up to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi", she said sweetly. Renee insisted on taking a photo, much to Bella's disgust.

"Mom, we are going for dinner, it's not like we are getting _married!_ Come on, let's get out of here."

I opened the car door for her and walked around the car. Suddenly, I was nervous. Bella and I had been out so many times by ourselves before, but this was different.

BPOV:

I could tell Edward was nervous. It was cute. I knew how he felt, we'd been out so many times before but tonight was completely different.

We pulled up at the trail that leads towards the Forks' Lookout. I was thoroughly confused when Edward started leading me up the trail.

"Um, Edward? Where exactly are we going? You're not coming out here to kill me are you?"

He laughed. "Bella, if wanted to kill you we would have just gone hiking. You'll see."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, this kind of _is_ hiking. Where are we going? You know I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one, I promise. Not much further."

EPOV:

I knew this route would throw her off. I also knew she hated surprises but I was confident this one would not get me into trouble.

BPOV:

We came to a clearing and I gasped. We had ended up at the meadow Edward had led me to earlier in the week. The sneaky bastard led me a different way.

"Edward, it's beautiful." There was a rug in the middle of the clearing with a basket and candles. It was perfectly cheesy.

"Come on, let's go sit down." I followed him to the picnic rug and sat down. I opened the basket and rolled my eyes. "Alice helped you, didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"Please, like you would have packed caviar. Thank God she packed normal food too."

He laughed. "That's true. I don't know anyone who even likes caviar." There was an awkward silence, something that had never happened between us before.

EPOV:

This silence was so strange. There has never been a moment in the entire time I have known Bella where she hasn't had something to say. She had a strange look on her face, like she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Bella? Is everything OK?" She looked at me with confusion.

"Yes, this is great, it's just…"

"What? What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"No! No, not at all, it's just that I wanted to talk to you about something but I don't know how, which is weird because we've always told each other everything but it's just so different now and-"

"Bella, you're babbling."

"Right, thank you. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do this." Oh God, was she breaking up with me? On our first date? "OK, here goes. Edward, I love you, more than you know, but…" She paused. When she didn't start speaking again, I started to get really worried.

"But? Bella, tell me what you're thinking. You can tell me anything."

BPOV:

That was what I needed to hear. I knew I could tell him anything, but this was not like anything I had ever said to him before.

"OK. I just feel like…everything is moving so fast. And I know all our friends have been teasing us about, well, you know, but I just…don't think I'm ready. I just really want to take it slow and get used to being a couple, and not just friends. I'm sorry."

EPOV:

She looked down, as though she was ashamed, I put my finger under chin and lifted it slowly.

"Bella, I would never pressure you into anything you didn't want to do. And to be honest, I feel the same way. It's still a strange feeling, a good feeling, but strange, to be kissing you let alone anything else."

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward and kissed me gently. We lay down and looked up at the stars. It was perfect.

BPOV:

It was the type of scene we would have laughed at and made fun of in movies, but right here, right now, it felt perfect.


End file.
